The New Beginning of Black Frost
by DemonShippingQueen
Summary: What if Pitch had took Jack in instead of letting him live alone for 300 years? How would the story be different and what if Jack had a friend besides Pitch? And what if Pitch and Jack has a few secrets that the Guardians and the Man in the Moon didn't know about? Well you would have to read to find out now won't you? Yaoi. M-perg. Adopted from daitenshi wings.
1. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1****

Two figures stood side-by-side in front of an iron globe covered in many bright lights. Both figures were male but one was taller than the other with gold eyes. The shorter one had dark blue eyes out lined in the same gold as the fist. Both were glaring at the lights with pure hatred for what they stood for. The short of the two tightened his grip on a staff that he always held at his side.

"Is it finally time?"Asked a voice that sounded like at of a young boy in his late teens. Either of them turned their eyes away from the lights.

A deep chuckle came from the other as they looked over at the teen. "Yes, it's finally time. Soon all the lights will be gone and the Guardians will be no more." The voice was deep and was older then the other male.

The boy nodded finally looking away from the lights and up to the man. His dark icily eyes losing all their anger as soon as they met gold. "Then we should go now, even by shadows it will take us some time to reach North's place and then the Tooth Palace."

"True, but I want you to remember to be careful once we leave the North Pole. By the time we're finish delivering our message the sun will sure to be at its highest there."

The boy gave him a playful smirk. "You worry too much."

He cupped the young-ones face with both his hands. "I'm not the one who gets deadly sick and goes into a coma like sleep until you get better, now am I?"

Deep blue looks away from burning gold at the mention of his weakness. His body couldn't handle the heat for to long and he would get sick with to much exposure. The only reason he went out in sunlight at all was because that's the only time the children came out to played. Sure he might push himself and get sick now and then, but only once did he go into a sleep coma. A stroke on his cheek made him look up again.

"I didn't mean to upset you Jack, I just want you to be careful. After all a King always worries about his…."

"Don't you say it!" The teen, Jack, interrupted.

"Prince, I was going to say Prince." The man reassured.

"Yeah right, you and I both know we know each other better than that Pitch." Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

Pitch chuckled as he leaned his head down until his lips met Jack's in a sweet kiss. However, the sounds of a hoof hitting the ground and claws scratching impatiently made the kiss stay a short one.

"Sounds like Ebony and Blizzard want us to hurry up." Jack said as he tried to catch his breath.

"It seems so." Pitch said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Jack smiled and gave Pitch a quick pick. "Come on, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back to celebrate the beginning of our plane."

Pitch smiled back, showing all his sharp teeth making a shiver go down the boy's back. "I'll hold you to your word Frost."

****(That the North Pole)****

North had just walked out of his workshop because a yeti told him something was wrong with the Glob of Belief. Sure enough, something really was wrong. The lights were all flickering and going out at different speeds. Then strange tendrils of black sand started coming down from the North Pole, consuming the top half of the globe. While coming from the South Pole and consuming the bottom half of the globe in the same way the sand, was thick ice. When the two met in the middle they began to mix, making the sand turn the ice black. Soon the globe was covered in nothing but black sand and ice.

North stared at the globe wondering what was going on and what it could mean; when suddenly the sand and ice began to spine very fast while move up showing that globe was no longer covered in lights. The temperature in the room began to drop quickly as the sand and ice continued to spine faster and faster even when it was no longer on the globe. Then without warning it exploded in a small bang and it rained down in black snowy sand.

The temperature continued to fall making frost and ice appear everywhere North looked as he tried to see if he could find whatever or whoever was doing this. Some black sand that had fallen behind North started to move, making North turn at the sound it made and watch as it grow bigger until it took on a form of a man. It let out a dark laugh as it moved around behind the empty globe, yet before it reached the front of the glob the black sandy figure disappeared. As soon as it was gone the lights on the globe came back on and the temperature returned to normal. The ice, frost, and sand disappeared as well like they were never there to begin with.

"Pitch?" North asked to the empty air where the black sand figure had disappeared. 'It couldn't be,' He thought to himself. He didn't know what was going on or how Pitch somehow got a new powers, but he know he was going to need help with whatever this new threat was.

Without a second thought in his mind North called for the other Guardians. He never noticed how some of the shadows seemed to move on their own or see the two figures, one taller than the other, step into those shadows. Both with a satisfied look on their faces.

**~A/N:**

** Sorry it took so long to get this story out but I want to make sure I didn't miss any thing when go over it to see what needed fixing. As a New Years gift to you all I am up loading all the stories and the chapters that I've ****adopted**** and have fully finished fixing. Hope you guys like the little changes here and there. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter. I have to go fix the other two chapters for this story now. See you guys Next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2****

****(Jack's Pov)****

Jack liked shadow traveling with Pitch. It was much faster then when he was ridding his winds to get somewhere quickly. Though he still like flying with his winds better, which always made Pitch laugh when he said so. However, there was no time to enjoy it like he normally would, because of what needed to be done and he didn't want to be lost in his thoughts right now. Pitch had warned him that he needed to be careful when they reached the Tooth Palace. When they stepped free from the shadows he know why.

It was warm in the Tooth Palace but luckily not enough to make him sick. Though if he didn't watch himself, or cool himself down now and then, he could still get weak enough to not be able to fly. Though he would stay close to Pitch if he started to feel weak to be on the safe side. The Palace was very beautiful and would be any little girls dream come true and they would never want to leave. The little Tooth Fairies had not yet noticed them and seeing the fading Northern Lights in the sky told the them that the little fairies mother was no longer home.

Looking over to the Nightmare King he got a nod for him to start his half of the plane. Jack began seal all the exits with strong ice, while Pitch started gathering all the fairies and the teeth cases. When Jack was done sealing he was to help Pitch collect the teeth and then letting some of the fairies through his ice to get their Queen's help when they had most of them. While they waited for her and the other Guardians to show they would get the last of the fairies and finally that's when the real fun would begin.

****(At the Pole. No ones Pov)****

When all the Guardians had made it to the pole they all turned to the man who called them. They all asked(while Sandy was making sand pictures over his head) what was going on and why they were needed to be pulled from work. Aster was complaining the most, say how he still had eggs that still needed to be panted before he reached his deadline. Easter was only a few days away and he didn't have time to be pulled away from his eggs. As North started telling them what happen not to long ago, even the giant bunny became silent.

"Black sand started to cover the top of the globe while the bottom was being covered in ice. When they met in the medal they began to mix until the whole globe was covered in black ice.****As this was happening the room was slowly getting colder, allowing frost to from on the windows and all around the room. Then the black ice began to spin very fast and moved up the globe to show all the lights were out. When it reached the top it explode and it began to rain black snow. Then some black sand moved behind me and grow as it took the shape of Pitch. It circled the globe from behind as it laughed before disappearing once it reached the other side.

"Once it was gone everything went back to normal like nothing happened. Even the black snow and frost were gone as if the room was never cold enough for it in the first place." When North was done with his story no one know what to say for sometime.

Bunny couldn't say quite for to long and was the first to brake the silence. "So you called us because of some weird sand, ice, and the room started to get colder to from frost; thinking it has something to do with Pitch?" Bunny asked as he crossed his furry arms over his chest. "We took care of him in the dark ages. It was probably some spirit playing a prank on you mate."

Sandy shakes his head to show that he did not agree with the Guardian of Hope. He floated closer to North as a way to say he agreed with him. Crossing his own arms and rubbed them like he was cold, which told the other that he had a bad feeling about this too.

"Oh you two are worried about nothing. Besides, last I checked Pitch controlled the shadows and fearlings; not sand and ice." Bunny huffed as he pulled out an unfinished painted egg and a paint brush. "In the mean time I have my eggs to worry about. Easter is in Three days and I still have many eggs that still need to be painted."

"Please Bunny, Easter is not Christmas and I can feel something is wrong. I can fell it in my belly." Bunny was about to say something about what North said about his Holiday when Tooth finally spoke.

"Boys please, now is not the time for one of your fights. Be it a prank or not we should still look into this. If you're right Bunny than we would still need to find out who did this and how. You know no one can just simply brake in here unless North himself know them and aloud them in. Not to mention that they somehow got passed the Yetis too."

Aster shut his mouth seeing as the Fairy Queen had a very good point. As they started to talk about who it could be if North was wrong,(even though he know he wasn't. His belly had never lied to him before.) Sandy looked up and saw the moon moving to the window North had made for it.

Sandy had moved away form the group to get himself some hot chocolate when he saw this. When he couldn't get their attention he found an elf that was walking by him as it ate a cookie it had stolen. Picking it up by it hat, he shook the poor thing and let the bell that hung off the end of the hat chime loudly for the whole room to hear. Once the other Guardians turned to him he dropped the little dizzy elf and pointed to the moon that now could be seen fully in the window.

"Ah! Man in Moon. It been long time old friend. Sandy why didn't you not say anything sooner?"

Golden sand flew out of Sandy's ears to show his anger, though it went unseen as the others turned their back to him to look up at the moon.

"What do you wish to tell us old friend?" North asked getting straight to business.

A Moon Beam came down to illuminate the Guardian's symbol on the floor in front of them. A shadow began to form in the center slowly forming showing the bust of Pitch Black to everyone.

"It is Pitch," Bunny said softly as he looked from the ground up to North.

North just patted his belly giving Bunny an, 'I-told-you-so', look before looking back up at the moon. "Many, what is it that we most do?"

The Moon Beam narrowed its self as the floor opened up to allow a large Moon Crystal****to rise and let the moon light touch it. As it glowed something started to form above the crystal making the Guardians eyes widen. They know what that meant, Many had picked a new Guardian to help them to stop Pitch.****They all wonder who it might be while Bunny just hoped it wasn't the Groundhog. When it was done forming everyone stared up at it.

Before them was a boy who looked around maybe 18 holding what looked like a long stick with a bent branch in the shape of a hook. He was wearing very old style pants that showed the bottom half of his legs just under his knees. He had, again, a very old style long sleeved shirt, an open vest over it, and a half cloak that rested just on his shoulders. To top it all off the boy wasn't wearing anything on his feet. The boy's face gave nothing away at what he might be feeling as it stared down at them.

"Okay," Aster once again was the first one to brake the silences. "Who the heck is that?"

Sandy shook his head with a question mark above his head, though he had a strange feeling that he might have seen them somewhere before.

"I don't know either," North said as he continue to look at the figure. "Tooth do you know anything?" He asked the Last Guardian. When he got no answer he looked away from the unknown figure and turned to look at her. "Tooth?"

Said fairy was in the middle of talking with some of her smaller fairies, who had just arrived a little bit ago. When the fairies were done telling to their mother whatever they came to tell her, the Fairy Queen looked very worried. When she turned back to the others she had a look of both anger and fear on her face. The others three Guardians eyes widen when she told them what her fairies had come to say.

"The Tooth Palace is under attack by unknown creatures of black sand and ice."

**~A/N:**

** One more chapter to go! Let me know how you liked this chapter everyone. See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3****

As the Guardians flow out of North's snow glob portal their eyes widened as they looked upon Tooth's home. All of her wide open widows for her little fairy and her to fly throw were all filled what looked like thick ice. The Guardians crashed through one of the walls of ice that block their way. Once inside Tooth flow off to go try and help her fairies fight off whatever was attacking them. While the other Guardians fought off what looked to be horses made from black sand with glowing gold eyes. North handed the rains over to Sandy so that he could use both of his swords to fight as he jumped on the front of his sled. He saw one of the strange horses coming his way and quickly slashed it with one of his swords. Black sand covered both Sandy and North's eyes forcing them to land on one of the many hanging towers of the Tooth Palace. The sound of something hard falling into the sled made Bunny look down and see two Tooth Containers where at his feet; covered in some of the same sand the horses were made form.

"There taking the teeth!" Bunny said as he picked one up to show the other to Guardians after they finished wiping the sand off them. Sandy rubbed some of the black sand between his figures as he looked at the others. He didn't like the feeling he was get from it.

North frowned at what Bunny told them and the look on Sandy's, when he saw Tooth fly by them. "Tooth are you alright?" He called out to her.

"My fairies….they took my fairies and the teeth…all of them." She kept looking around like she was hopping to find at lest one of her children. "Everything is gone…everything."

Something that sounded like a whistle pierced the air around them and all the noise around them stopped. The Guardians looked around them to see nothing but an empty Palace. All the black sand horses where gone and nowhere to be seen or heard. Even the thick ice was no long blocking any of the window doorways around the Palace.

"I most say this is all very very exciting. The big four all in one place. I'm a little starstruck." Came a voice above the Guardians that broke the silence and make them all jump. They all looked up to see Pitch Black looking down at them. "Did you like our little show on the globe, North? Got you all together didn't it." He smirked at them as he turn away from them. None of the Guardians noticed that had said "our" instead of "my".

"Pitch! You got 30 seconds to return my fairies or….." Tooth stared to say when Pitch interrupted her.

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" He said as he appeared across from them on top of another tower.

"Why are you doing this?" North asked as he pointed one of his swords at him.

"May we want what you have. To be believed in!" Pitch said as he glared down at them. "Maybe we are tired of hiding under beds and in the shadows!" Pitch said angry as he disappeared then reappeared again on another tower. This time the Guardian noticed the way the dark man was speaking; but they just pushed it to the side thinking at the "they" the man was talking about the strange horses from earlier.

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny glared back at the man.

Pitch disappeared again and appeared underneath the giant rabbit. "Oh go suck an egg rabbit." He said before vanishing again. Aster went to try and grab the shadow man but had to stop himself before he fell over the edge.

"Pitch you stupid rat bag! Come here!" Aster said as he looked around for Pitch.

Tooth saw him and let out a battle cry as she grabbed one of Bunny's boom-a-ranges as she charged at the evil man. Pitch just stood there with a calm look on his face like he didn't care. When Tooth raised Aster's weapon as she got read to strike; black sand came out of the ground in front of the man and changed into one of the horses from earlier. Tooth stopped her attack and flow back to get out of the horse's range of attack.

"Wooow, hey! Easy girl, easy." Pitch said to the horse to calm it down as he started to pet it. Pitch chucked to his self as he took a bit of sand off the horse. "Look familiar Sand Man? It took me a while to perfect this little trick; turning dreams into Nightmares. Don't be nevus; it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know." Pitch said as he counted to pet the horse and look down at them.

"What fear? Fear of you?" Bunny asked. "No one has been afraid of you since the dark ages!" He counted as he took his boom-a-rang back from Tooth.

"Ah, the dark ages," Pitch smiled to himself as he thought back to those day. "Everyone frighten, miserable. Such happy times for me; all the power I wheeled!" Pitch's face turned from happy to angry. "But then The Man in The Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting there hearts and giving them hope. While everyone written me as off a bad dream! __"Oh, there nothing to be af____rai____d of. There'____s____ no such think as the boogeyman"__!" Pitch walked closer to the edge of his tower as he glared down that them with pure hatred. "Well that's all about to change."

Just then the Tooth Palace began to shake around them. "Oh look, it's happening already. Children are waking up and realized that the tooth fairy never came. It's such a little thing but to a child…." Pitch didn't finish what he was going to say as he smiled down at Tooth.

The Fairy Queen eyes winded at what Pitch was trying to say. "They…..they don't believe in me anymore."

"Soon their will be no Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness; and us. It's your turn not to be believed in." Pitch smirked down at them.

Bunny couldn't take it any more and throw the boom-a-rang that was still in his hand at the thing that was pissing him off. Pitch's eyes widened for a second before he moved out of its way.

"Really Aster is that the best you can do?" He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the rabbit.

Bunny just gave him a smirk of his own as he saw his boom-a-rang come back heading straight for Pitch. However, he also noticed that Pitch wasn't moving; and neither was the Nightmare. The Guardian's soon saw why they didn't move; just like what happened when Tooth tried to attack Pitch something came out of the ground, but this time is was white and brought a cold air with it. As the boom-a-rang got closer something jumped out of the white stuff and grabbed the weapon with its mouth.

"What is that?!" Bunny shouted as the thing that caught his weapon as it turned to look at them.

The Guardian's eyes widened as they got a good look at what the thing was. It was a giant wolf almost as big as Pitch's horse. It was made comply out of snow with it claws and teeth made out of ice. The wolf's eyes however, sent as shiver down their backs. Its eyes a dark icy blue out rimed in gold and was filled with hatred and blood lust. It walked over to the other side of Pitch that the nightmare wasn't on; baring it teeth and growling around the boom-a-rang in its mouth at the Guardians.

"Beautiful isn't he?" Pitch said as ran his one of his hands through soft snowy fur.

"How did you…..how can you….?" North tried to speak as he looked between the wolf and the man.

"Oh, he's not mine." Pitch said with a smile.

"Then who's is it?" Tooth asked.

"His," Pitch said as he turned his head to look behind him.

Something moved behind the Nightmare King to stand between him and the snow wolf. They were wearing very old pants that showed his lags just under the knees and they wasn't wearing anything on their feet. They had a black hoodie on with frost patterns on the sleeves, pocket, along with the head and shoulder areas. The frost patterns were easy to make out with the ice a light blue and golden light running trough them. The person hood was up and was hiding only the top half of their head. Their skin was snow white and the tips of their finger and lips were blue with frostbit. In one of their hands was a long stick with a thick branch that was bent into a hook at the top. They could easily tell that this new person was a boy and somewhere in his teen; seeing as how tall he was to Pitch.

The boy moved his head as he looked at them from underneath his hood. From what they could see of his face it held nothing that could tell them what he was thinking or feeling. It was as blank as freshly fallen snow. He raised his staff to rest on his shoulder before he finally spoke. Their voice was as cold as the ice itself.

"Hello," Was all the boy said as he looked at them. He moved his free hand close to the wolfs mouth and let it placed the boom-a-rang in his open hand. The boy lifted the weapon up to his face and looked it over. "This is just plane wood right? Do you know what happens to wood when it is encased inside negative zero ice?" The boy asked as the boom-a-rang slowly started to become covered in ice in his hand.

"Hey stop that!" Bunny shouted up at the boy. "Let it go!"

The boy smirked at the rabbit. "Alright then." He stretched out his arm over the edge of their tower and opened his hand.

Bunny watched as his boom-a-rang fell to the ground far below them until he heard the sound of glass braking on the hard stone floor.

"Your are going to regret that kid." Aster said through clenched teeth.

"I doubt that," The boy's smirk grew.

"Now, now be nice." Pitch said giving the boy a fake angry look.

"I was just having a little fun." The boy shrugged as he looked away from them to look at the man right next to him. "No harm done."

"No Harm? Who the hell are you, you brat!"

"Oh what a bad bunny; using such words at a child." The boy said as he slowly shook his head. "I guess they just make anyone a guardian back in the day." He looked down that the wolf and began to pet its back. "As for who I am; why should I even tell you? I gave you all many chances to know me but you just pushed me aside like I was lower then you." Pitch placed an arm around the boy's shoulders

"Being the guardians of childhood you sure do a bad job of it if you can't even remember at less one who was crying out for your help." Pitch said in a bored tone. "However, he finally listened to me when I said you don't really care about the children; just the power they give you."

"That's not true! We care for the children of this world!" Tooth shouted at them.

"Then you should know who I am. It's not just the human children that believed in you." The boy said looking at them again as he counted to pet the snow wolf. "Though I guess that's not true anymore; seeing as I was the last child spirit to believe in you."

Sandy's eyes widened at the boys words. He now knew who the boy was! Yet he wondered why the boy would be with the Nightmare King. Was he under a spell that the dark man put him under. No, that didn't seem right. There was something he was missing but he didn't know what it was yet. Sandy was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of someones sickly coughing.

"~__cough, cough~ __It looks like we're out of time. __~cough~__" The boy said as he leaned over on Pitch.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner." Pitch growled out at the boy.

"I was having to much fun." The boy said to the angry man. The Guardians for the first time saw the boy smile since he made himself known.

The Guardians watched as the dark man help the unknown boy onto the snow wolf before he, himself jumped onto his Nightmare. "In till next time Guardians." With that the Nightmare and the snow wolf jumped off the edge of their tower and started to head to the ground.

"PITCH! You and the boy are not getting away!" Bunny shouted as he jumped after them; followed closely behind by the other Guardians.

The Nightmare and wolf easily zigzag through the air as Bunny and Sandy tried to send attacks at their masters. The Nightmare took the lead and finally leaded them to a shadow for them to leave through. Sandy sent out one of his whips to try and grab one of them but missed at the last second. The Guardians just stared that the wall that their enemies disappeared through. They now had more questions then they did answers but right now they needed to find away to help Tooth.

**~A/N:**

** All done with the old chapters for this story. Now I can get started on the new chapters! **I'll be using the notes ****I**** was give****n**** with the story along with some of my own ideas. ****Hope you guy like this chapter ****and****l****et ****me**** know what you all think! See you guys next time!****


End file.
